Mystery Girls
by Moonlight2000
Summary: The fukutaichous are missing days after days, until there are no more! They're not dead, a mystery letter said. The taichous are attacked every night, each one at a time. What secret is Yachiru Kusajishi keeping from Soul Society? And who can beat Yamamoto-soutaichou? No pairings. Summary a bit sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Bleach fanfiction.

Hey guys! I'm a new member here, and this is my first fanfiction. I really suck at writing stories but I want to try because it'll help me later. Besides, I love reading fanfiction and was thinking about make one. If there's something wrong, (about grammar, spelling, things like that),please tell me! And I don't know many vocabularies, too. But I still want to write . Feel free to mail or ask me your question.

I don't own Bleach, only my plot and OC. Oh yeah, one more thing. There are no pairings here! (You will have a small misunderstand at first)

* * *

_It was a starry night in Soul Society._

_She sits up and looks at the huge man beside her. He was snoring out loud. She feels the familiar flow of reiatsu, it tickles her._

It's time_ – she thought as her petite body shunpoed away. Actually, no one knows she could shunpo_

**xXx**

_She stands on the Sokyoku Hill and drifts her gaze around Seireitei. It's been quite a while since her last visit. She lets her reiatsu flows out, but only a little bit, to tell her friends about her presence._

_It's going to be an interesting fortnight _

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. Well, it's a bit short (too short actually), but it's an introduction. I promise next chapters will be longer than this. And as I already said, there is absolutely no pairings here.

Read and review please! And correct any mistakes you can find!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys again! So, here's chapter two. Hope you'll like it. And there's one thing I forgot to tell you, the plot is set after the Winter War about five months

Chapter 2:The missing Yachiru and the kidnapped Nemu

* * *

Everyone in Squad 11 is panicking. Their taichou is, a_ little_ grumpy this morning. Nobody knows why at first, but they soon realize.

Their fukutaichou is missing.

Zaraki-taichou woke up this morning by the sunlight, and this is unsual. Usually, his active fukutaichou would wake him up by yelling 'Ken-chan' or jumping on him or tickling him (believe me, he totally hates it, can you imagine a smiling Zaraki?), instead, he found no one next to him. Which means his Yachiru is missing, because no matter what, she would always stay by him when he wakes up.

Yachiru Kusajishi is a fukutaichou, so he will report this to Yamamoto-soutaichou. He wants to find her by himself but, the old Yama won't let him. Just hope the soutaichou will do something about this.

**xXx**

"Hey, do you guys hear it, Yachiru-chan is missing!" – Matsumoto shouted as she burst into the SWA meeting room.

"What? Really?!" – Isane's eyes widen

"Who would ever kidnap the cute little harmless Yachiru?" – Kiyone turned her head around

"I don't know! Taichou just came back from a captain meeting and he told me if I see her" – Matsumoto said

"Did they send anyone to find her?" – Nanao asked

"Hm, I remember it's my taichou, me, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Renji isn't allowed to go because Kuchiki-taichou won't let him. He has lot of paperwork. Rukia can't go because she's on a mission in Rukongai, some Hollows things. I heard that Zaraki-taichou also wants to go" – Matsumoto said

"So, when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I think"

**xXx**

"So, he sends you, huh?" -a tall girl with long pink hair said

"Yes, your Highness" – the other girl bowed low

"Formality is sucks. Stand up. So, what's the mission"

The short black hair girl gives the other a yellow scroll. After reading it, she gives it back.

"Interesting. So what's your name and rank?"

"My name's Amaya Hoshika. He told me not to let you know my rank yet."

"He sends you, so you're stronger than me?"

"Yes, it's true"

"When will we start?"

"Tonight. Starting from Squad 12, since Squad 13 doesn't have a fukutaichou"

"Well then, let's go"

**xXx**

"Nemu, remember to clean the lab" – Mayuri Kurotsuchi shouted from the hall

"Yes, Mayuri-sama"

Nemu was putting the paper into stacks when she sees a piece of paper

_Stand still_

She immediately turns around to find all the lights were shut. She can't see anything. Suddenly there's a dim light, and Nemu follows it.

The light leads her outside Shinigami Research and Development Institude's building. She cautiously looks around. Until she was knocked out.

* * *

I know, it's kinda boring and sucks and short. Let just the later chapters will be more interesting. Please review! And give me some ideas if you have. By the way, Amaya means 'Night Rain'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3 here!

* * *

Chapter 3: The letters

Kurotsuchi storms into Yamamoto's office. He pants heavily and says

"I request a captain meeting. Now"

**xXx**

"So, what is the problem you want to tell us, Kurotsuchi-taichou." - Yamamoto asked in the meeting

Kurotsuchi steps forward, looks a little bit scared, which is extremely unusual

"Nemu was kidnapped."

A few captains gasp

"It wasn't a normal kidnapping either! Nemu was my perfect experiment, she can't be kidnapped that easily! Besides, I found this letter on my desk" - Kurotsuchi shouted while held up a piece of paper.

"Read it" - Yamamoto commanded

_Dear captains of Seireitei,_

_The moment you read this letter, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Yachiru Kusajishi have already been kidnapped, by us. Don't worry, we won't kill them, yet. We are not enemies. We will kidnap all your lieutenants within one week. All you captains will have to deal with some 'problems' which will start next week. We will repeat again. We are not enemies._

_Sincerely,_

_Mystery Girls_

"What do they mean by 'we're not your enemy' and then 'we will kidnap all your lieutenants'?" - Shinji asked in annoyance.

"Well, maybe their targets are not lieutenants. It can be us. Remember, the letter says 'all you captains will have to deal with some 'problems' which will start next week'. We must be prepared for what will happen" - Unohana-taichou said in her calm voice

"What problems?" - Kensei-taichou said

"It could be war" - Kuchiki-taichou added

"Another war? That can't be possible, it says 'we are not your enemies'!" - Soifon-taichou snapped

"Be calm, Fon-chan" - a drunk Kyoraku said

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME FON-CHAN YOU PERVERT!" - Soifoin angrily shouted - _and only Yoruichi-sama can call me that _- she thought inwardly

"But I thought-"

"Stop it, will you?" - Kuchiki cut off Kyoraku by his emotionless tone.

"Just shut your mouthes and listen to me! Nemu keeps most of my potions, and she's gone! How can can get my potions back?!" - Kurotsuchi yelled

"Hey hey, your lieutenant was kinapped and you just worry about the potions?" - Komamura said

"Stand out, Koma-something. A dog should never be in this!" - Kurotsuchi shouted

"How DARE you, Kurotsuchi" - Komamura was shocked

"Yeah, Kurotsuchi, it's really rude." - Shinji glared Kurotsuchi.

"Tch"

And they start a staring competition. And by 'they' I mean Shinji and Kurotsuchi.

"Old man fightings" - Hitsugaya murmured under his breath

"Hey, what did you just say, midget?" - Kurotsuchi's deadly gaze turned to a certain white hair captain

"What did you you just call me, freak?"- Hitsugaya angrily said

"Don't you dare call me-"

"STOP" - Yamamoto stomped his cane on the ground

Everyone becomes silent.

"The problems here is two lieutenants have been kidnapped and a letter. This letter has made a clear point, the ones who sent this are not enemies, however, it did say they will kidnap all the lieutenants for some reasons. We don't know their power yet, but I still suggest you all to warn your lieutenant about this, and make sure he or she won't go anywhere alone. Any question?"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, would you please describe the night Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou was kidnapped?" - Yamamoto demanded

"Well, I told to clean my lab. I go to sleep early so I don't know if she did come back. Next morning, I found this letter and Nemu is missing."

"Do you feel anything strange that night?" - Ukitake asked

"Actually, no. It was a normal night to me"

"And Zaraki-taichou, would you please describe the night Kusajishi-fukutaichou was kidnapped"

"It was a starry night." - everyone didn't really notice before,until now, that Zaraki-taichou haven't said ANYTHING since the meeting began - "I had some strange feelings but I couldn't describe. Like there was a major change in something in Soul Society. Next morning I found Yachiru was missing"

There is a moment of tension silence.

"Well, then. The enemies' power are not clear. About your strange feeling, Zaraki-taichou, I think that is because someone arrived. I did feel it to, a faint new reiatsu that doesn't belong to any of us."

And everything becomes quiet as each captain is lost in their thoughts.

"I believe the meeting is over" - Yamamoto said

**xXx**

He can't do the paper works.

Yes, it's true. The hard-working-and-short-and-some-times-a-litle-grum py-taichou of us can't even focus in writing!

Why? It's because, you see, first, no one in the Thirteen Squad was missing because it has no lieutenant. The Twelfth and Eleventh Squad's fukutaichou has been kidnapped.

Which means Rangiku Matsumoto, his lieutenant might be kidnapped this night. Tonight.

Although he hates her laziness and always-dump-her-responsibility-ness, he doesn't want Matsumoto to disappear. After all, he trusts her, as a subordinate and as a friend. A sake-loving friend.

**xXx**

"By...e...Kira..He..heh..." - Matsumoto waved at Kira drunk-ily.

It's midnight and Matsumoto is drunk. And you know what happen when she's drunk? Yeah, she forgot everything her taichou told her, including 'not go alone at night'. She's walking alone at night now.

Matsumoto suddenly feels a mystery shadow passes by. She's still fully alerted even when she's drunk.

"Show yourself" - Matsumoto yelled

"Nah nah, I think you're the only who can see me" - A tall pink hair girl walked out. Matsumoto can't see her face because of darkness.

"Who are you?" - Matsumoto asked when it hit her. The kidnapper

"Hm, I don't think that's any of your thing"

"It IS. You kidnapped my friends!"

"Well, I'm going to kidnap you now to, you know" - the mystery girl shunpoed right behind Matsumoto and whispered in her ears

Matsumoto shunpoed away instantly.

"Good reflex" - the girl said as she disappear again

Their swords clangs together at the moment Matsumoto realizes the kidnapper was behind her.

_She is strong - _Matsumoto concluded when she felt her arm vibrates

"Distractions"

The girl cuts Matsumoto at her arms.

"I'll force you to go in your Shikai" - the girl said

**xXx**

Hitsugaya can feel Matsumoto's flaring reiatsu. She's in her Shikai Actually, he thinks everyone can feel it. But he was the first to arrive at the place where he feels her reiatsu.

When he arrives, nothing was there.

A few trees were destroyed, prove that there was a fight. And then he sees blood.

Matsumoto's blood, and lies in there is a letter.

_Dear Captain Hitsugaya,_

_The moment you read this letter, your beloved Lieutenant has been kidnapped. She fought back, which was interesting. Anyway, we won't kill her so don't worry. You and your captains are our main targets_

_Sincerely,_

_Mystery Girls_

Hitsugaya tighten his grip on the paper. He clenches his teeth. He was so close. So close that he can feel her reiatsu when he arrived, but it disappear almost immediately.

He tries to trace her reiatsu, even a tiny bit. But he can't

Some shinigamies arrives later, but he didn't know who, because he didn't care.

His Lieutenant was kidnapped.

* * *

Phew, there's chapter 3. Forgive me if there are some spelling mistakes, or grammar mistakes, or vocabulary mistakes! This chapter is longer than the others, right? Review please, and ideas if you have any.


	4. Chapter 4

C4

Okay, here's chapter 4. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Careless Hisagi

The new spreads through whole Soul Society within hours. Now, everyone knows about Matsumoto's missing. Kensei knows it too, and his first thought was: His lieutenant, Hisagi will be next. But, Hisagi is stronger than Matsumoto, right? So, he can beat that girl, right?

**xXx**

"So, I suppose that you've known that Matsumoto is missing, right?" - Kensei asked while looking at his Lieutenant

"Yes I do, Captain""

"Then be careful. Just be really careful, 'cause I don't want you to be kidnapped. You're a Lieutenant, so fight her if you can"

"Yes, Captain. I will fight her, or they"

**xXx**

"WHAT?!" - Nanao shouted in surprise

"I thought you already know that, Nanao-san" - Isane said

"No, I mean, yes, I did hear. But I thought it was just some crappy news!"

"It's not 'crappy new', Ise. I've just attended a meeting" - everyone's attention turned to Soifon, the one has just arrived.

"It's true? Matsumoto was kidnapped?"

"Yes, I believe so. She was kidnapped"

"Was there anything left?"

"There was a letter. But I can't say the contents because Yamamoto-soutaichou forbidden all captains to do so." – Soifon frowned

"First is Yachiru, then Nemu and now Matsumoto! Why were members from SWA kidnapped?" – Nanao sadly pushed her glasses up.

"I don't think it's only SWA members. There's a part in the letter said, I mean the letter before this, 'we will kidnap all your Lieutenants'. Not SWA members." – Soifon said.

"I hope Hisagi-san will be okay. After all, he's next, right?" – Isane said

**xXx**

"Oh my God! What have I eaten for dinner, argh, just some street foods. I have to go to the WC. Now" – Hisagi said as he ran outside.

"Phew, what a relief." Hisagi said to himself when he spotted something. He remembered Kensei's warn in the afternoon.

"Show yourself!" – he yelled

"Nah, nah. I don't think you can see me this soon. Great job, lieutenant. But your test is not now. I just want to separate you and your captain, so, I will just knock you out, nice and easy" – the girl said while smirking

"Don't be too cocky! I will beat you!" – Hisagi said as he try to punch the girl

She dodges it effortlessly.

"Hm, what a shame. You can't hit me like that. I was hoping something better in you. Anyway, like I say, it's not your time yet, and it's not me the one will fight you, so, I'll just force you to Shikai first. And after that, sleep well"

"Don't talk like you can predict everything! I'm not weak!"

"Like I care"

**xXx**

This is not really nice. Kensei can feel _his_ reiatsu, and it isn't calm as always.

_He's fighting them!_ – Kensei thought.

And then, he shunpos away, to the place he feel the reiatsu. When he's shunpoing, he can feel Hisagi's reiatsu is fading. He speeds up

But he was too late.

There is only a pool of blood and another letter.

_Dear Muguruma,_

_You're late because your Lieutenant is in our hands now. Don't worry. And don't hate us, we do this for your benefit. Well, not __**your**__ benefits, Soul Society's benefits. Anyway, I want you to tell the captains not to protect their Lieutenants, this is about them, not about you. This is their business, it's not yours. Yours is next week, so be calm._

_Sincerely,_

_Mystery Girls._

_P.S: Hey, did Hitsugaya-taichou mad at us?_

What the hell? First, they capture his Lieutenant, and then tell it's not his business, and tell him to tell others it's not their business to! And what do they mean by saying 'their business'?

The other captains arrive later.

Shunsui Kyoraku shivers a bit at the thought _his Nanao_ will be the next victim.

* * *

Yeah I know why I didn't write fighting scene. I just bad at it. So, this chapter is a little bit short because I accidently erase the original story and I have to write it again. I can't remeber all of them since I can't remember things well. Do you believe, one day, I put the papers in my bags, and then rummage everywhere to find those paper!

Please review so I can know your opinion about my story!

Oh yeah, next chapter will talk about Matsumoto, Nemu, Yachiru and Hisagi when they were kidnapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, guys. Hope you'll like it

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Renji now

Voices can be heard around him. He slowly opens his eyes.

"-sagi-san. Hisagi-san, Hisagi-san! Thank god you're awake!" – an all-too-familiar-voice said

"M…Matsumoto?" – Hisagi asked in surprise

"Yeah, it's me"

"I thought they kidnapped you?"

"Pff, look at yourself before talk to anyone. You were kidnapped too, remember?"

"Oh..yeah…Where are we?"

"I don't know"

"We're in a basement" – another voice said

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?" – Hisagi turned his head around

"Well, yeah, she's here too. Can you stand?" – Matsumoto said as she helped Hisagi to stand

"I think I can"

At that moment, the door of the basement opens to reveal a person

"All of you are awake, I assume" – a cold voice said

"Who are you?" – Matsumoto asked

"That is none of your concern."

"Then why are we here?"

"You will know when the others arrive"

"What do you mean by the others arrive?" – Matsumoto questioned

"You will know" – the girl said as she walked outside.

"Oi, Hoshika-san, two more here!" – another high-pitched voice yelled

"Put them there"

Matsumoto and Hisagi are surprised when they see Nanao and Iba are thrown inside. The door closes. Matsumoto rushes over Nanao and Iba

"Nanao-chan, Iba-san, what happen?"- she asked in worried

"I..don't know" – Nanao scratched her head – "Someone hit me from behind without me noticing"

"I know there was someone and I call her out. She said she'll force me into Shikai and fought me. She was really strong." – Iba said

"Hey, you're bleeding!" – Hisagi pointed at Iba's arm

"She cuts me"

"Anyway, why did they kidnap us, and what for?" – Matsumoto asked

"I think I know" – Nanao said

All eyes are on her

"After Hisagi's and Matsumoto's kidnap, there were some letters. It says the one who kidnapped us will kidnap all other fukutaichou. For some 'business'"

"What business?" – Matsumoto asked

"I would tell you if I knew." – Nanao sighed

"Hey, then why didn't Kuchiki-san be kidnapped? She's the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, right?" – Hisagi asked

"Urgh, Hisagi-kun, how many times did I tell you to call her by her name! It's Rukia! You just keep on Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-dono and Kuchiki! How can I know which Kuchiki is Rukia?"

"Okay, then why didn't _Rukia_ be kidnapped?"

"It's because she haven't promoted yet." – Iba said – "She's going to be promoted at the end of this month but since _this _happen, I doubt Kuchiki-taichou would let her."

"Yeah"

"I just want to get out of here! Nemu-san, can you help us?" – Matsumoto turned to Nemu, who just stood there and was quiet since the two lieutenants 'arrive'

"I don't think I can" – she said

"Why?"

"This basement is under a Kido that only the user can break" – Nemu calmly said

"Aw man!" – Matsumoto groaned

"Hey, do you think their goal is to separate us from our taichous?" – Hisagi suddenly spoke

"That makes sense"

"What should we do now?" – Matsumoto asked

"Our zanpakutous have been taken away and this keikkai seals our reiatsu, so we do nothing, I guess. Waiting for others to arrive" – Nanao said

**xXx**

"Hey, Renji, what makes you so sad" – Rukia patted her friend back

"Rukia, it's going to be me next! I will be kidnapped! How can I not worry?" – Renji shouted at Rukia

"Geez, what took you so angry? After all, you have Bankai, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I do. Anyway, I have to head back to my Squad. See you later" – Renji waved at Rukia

Renji shunpos to his Squad as fast as he can. Yes, he has Bankai, but that doesn't mean he can fight _them_, the ones who had won several Lieutenant.

Luckily, he didn't face the kidnapper on his way back to his Squad. When he arrives, a shinigami tells him that Kuchiki-taichou wants to meet him

**xXx**

"Is there any problem, taichou?" – Renji asked

"I presume you have heard the news about the missing lieutenant." – he said in his normal emotionless tone.

"I have, taichou"

"Stay alert at all times"– Byakuya said shortly then gave him some paperworks

**xXx**

Renji was walking home when he felt someone is stalking him. He thinks maybe it was just some of his 'fangirls'(you're too proud of yourself, Renji) so he didn't care much. But this one keeps following him.

"Just stop it! Why are you stalking me?" – Renji suddenly turned around

"I thought you would never say it" – the girl walked out from her place

"Wa..it. Who are you?" – Renji asked

"Oh, I thought you're smart enough to know" – she mocked

"Hold on…You're the one who gave me the chocolates on Valentine!" – Renji shouted

"No I'm not" – she face-palmed inwardly – "But you'll know soon" – she shunpoed right behind Renji and whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?!" – Renji shunpoed away

"The kidnapper"

"The ki..dnapper…the kid…napper…oh, the Kidnapper!" – Renji took a while to understand what she's saying – "So you're here to kidnap me, huh. I won't let you!" – Renji shouted as he started to fought the girl

"I thought it would be quick and easy like the last two lieutenants" - the girl sighed

**xXx**

Byakuya is shunpoing to where he felt his Lieutenant's Bankai. According to other captains, no matter how fast they came, they couldn't make it on time. Renji is different. He can use Bankai, which means he CAN make the fight longer, which means Byakuya may arrive on time.

When he arrives, he sees nothing. That can't be possible, he can still feel the reiatsu, not from Renji, but maybe from the kidnapper. She is hiding somewhere, he can tell. But the reiatsu is too small to trace where it comes from.

He suddenly sees a shadow. He follows it but unfortunately, he lost it. That shadow was carrying Renji, he was sure, because there was a moment when everything turned clear because of the moonlight.

It's a shame that he can't find her anywhere even when he sees her, the first captain who sees her. But that's not important now. The problem is

That girl looks exactly like the older version of Yachiru Kusajishi.

* * *

Well, if someone doesn't know, Keikkai is the thing that Hachigen create. The yellow thing that cover the house that Visords live in.

One of the 'Mystery Girls' looks exactly like Yachiru, but older! What is the secret Yachiru is keeping from Soul Society? Keep reading and you'll find out.

Review so I can know how you feel about this story please.


	6. Chapter 6

C6

Thanks for your review ChocoChibi456! So, here's chapter 6. I post wo chapters at a time because I realize that I have typed the fifth one but not yet posted it

* * *

Chapter 6: All Lieutenants at the same time?

"Are you sure, Kuchiki-taichou?" – Soifon asked

"Yes, I was sure"

Kuchiki Byakuya is in a Captain meeting and he has told everyone about the girl that fought Renji.

"How could you know it was Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" – Unohana said

"I didn't say it was Kusajishi-fukutaichou. I said she looks exactly like Kusajishi-fukutaichou but older" – Kuchiki closed his eyes

"Zaraki-taichou, do you know if Kusajishi-fukutaichou has any siblings?" – Unohana turned her head to the Eleventh Squad's Captain

"Up to now, no. But I don't think Yachiru has any. All her family was killed by the time I met her"

"So this girl may look like Yachiru but she isn't Yachiru's sibling?" – Ukitake said

"She has to have some connection to Kusajishi-fukutaichou. She has long pink hair and dark pink eyes, which is exactly like Kusajishi-fukutaichou." – Kuchiki said, still closed his eyes.

"Can she be Yachiru's mother?" – Shinji asked

"No. If she is, why would she kidnap her own child?"

"I saw her mother's dead body. It can't be her" – Zaraki grumbled

"Could it be Yachiru herself?" – Soifon said, which made whole meeting becomes quiet

A moment of silence passes by.

"No it can't be her. Yachiru's reiatsu is different" – Kuchiki broke the silence.

"Okay, so the girl is NOT Yachiru, is NOT Yachiru's siblings and does NOT have any connections to Yachiru. End of meeting!" – Zaraki shouted as he walked outside

"Hey, Zaraki-taichou, you know you can't-" – a big slam cut off Shunsui – "-end the meeting"  
- Shunsui sighed at the hot-temper captain

After all, this is about _his _Yachiru.

**xXx**

"Hey, Amaya-san, can we just take all the Lieutenants at the same time so we can start the 'real mission'?" – the mysterious girl that looks like Yachiru said to her comrade.

"If you want" – Amaya coldly said.

The girl was about to walk away until Amaya continued.

"But you will need me. Capture all Lieutenants in the morning may cause a lot of attention."

"Tch, whatever. Are you coming or not?" – The girl turned her head around

**xXx**

_-Knock knock-_

"Please come in" – Hinamori said

The door opens and a girl steps in. She doesn't wear any mask, so Hinamori can see her face clearly.

"Who are..you? And why do you look like Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" – Hinamori looked confuse

"So, you're Hinamori Momo, eh? Yeah, Master of Kido, come out here." – the girl beckoned Hinamori to come out.

"Hol…hold on. I don't know you!"

"Just come!"

"You're the kidnapper, aren't you?!" – Hinamori suddenly realized

"Smart one. Yes, I am"

"I won't come and I will fi-" – Hinamori didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when something hit her really hard at her nape and she blacked out

"Troublesome girl"

**xXx**

Hitsugaya is heading to Squad 5 office, where Hinamori is staying. He wants to warn her and offers some protection if she needs. After all, Hinamori is his 'sister'.

When Hitsugaya opens the door, he can see a person is carrying an unconscious Hinamori.

"Wha-what happened?" – Hitsugaya asked the person

"Tch, didn't expect you to come" – that person murmured under her breath.

But Hitsugaya hears it.

"You're the one who take the Lieutenants away, aren't you?!" – Hitsugaya shouted

"Nah, nah, be calm! I'm not gonna hurt her. I'll give her back after I finish my mission."

"What mission?" – Hitsugaya asked

"It's top secret" – the pink hair girl blinked.

Hitsugaya takes out his sword and runs toward the girl. With Hinamori in her arms, she can't reach to her zanpakutou. She curses. But when Hitsugaya's blade was going to cut the girl, another figure appears and blocks it.

"You can't hurt her" – that girl with short black hair said.

"You're the second one, right?"

"Yes, I am. And I don't think you should interfere in _her_ business" – the girl (I'll just call her Amaya) pointed at the other girl.

"Get out of my way!" – Hitsugaya yelled while running to the girl is carrying Hinamori

"I afraid I won't let you" – Amaya stopped him

Then, she grabs Hitsugaya's blade with her _bare hand_ and removes it from his hand, effortlessly.

"What the-" – Hitsugaya was shock by how easy his sword was taken.

"Continue with the forth and third. I'll take care of the others" – Amaya told the other girl

"Got it" – the other said as she shunpoed away.

"Het, stop right-" – Hitsugaya was about to follow the girl when he felt something cold by his throat.

"You are too careless to be a captain" – Amaya said with Hitsugaya's sword by his throat – "But be grateful, I won't kill you. It's not my job. My job is to stop people who interferes _her _job. Sleep well" – Amaya said as she realeased some kind of sleep-gas in the room, causing Hitsugaya to fall asleep.

**xXx**

"Isane-san, could you please deliver these papers for me?" – Unohana said but there is no respond

"Isane-san?"

Unohana leaves her seat and walks into her Lieutenant's room. She sees a girl, with long pink hair, is standing beside an injured Isane.

"What have you done to her?" – Unohana furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't want to harm her, she attacked! I just want this to go smoothly!" – the girl said as she shunpoed away.

Unohana was about to follow until she feels coldness by her throat.

"Don't move" – a voice said

How couldn't she realize their presence? She is the captain of Squad Four, which is the best Squad about Kido, which also means the best Squad about reiatsu! How can't she feel their reiatsu?

"You can't feel our reiatsu Unohana-taichou, is because we have ability to seal our reiatsu perfectly. And I mean it. I'm sure you will collapse if she releases her reiatsu. My business is finish here, so goodbye and hope to see you soon" – Amaya said and she disappeared

**xXx**

"Oh my God, Amaya, you _have _to see the captains' face when I took their Lieutenants. Of course not include Yamamoto-soutaichou because he was too far from Sasakibe-fukutaichou."- the girl with pink hair panted while laughing.

"You got all of them?" – Amaya asked

"Yes, yes I do"

"Then **_it_**will start tonight"

**xXx**

The Captains' meeting is a total mess.

Hitsugaya is arguing with Shinji about his carelessness, Shunsui is complaining about his Nanao disappearance, Unohana is having a staring contest with Kuchiki Byakuya because of some…issues. Komamura is yelling and so does Kurotsuchi and Ukitake is trying to calm them down. Soifon and Rojuro is also having a fight, about 'stop saying that your lieutenant is useless, Soifon'. Kensei is shouting to try to silence the meeting, but it isn't work. Surprisingly, the only captain who is quiet is Zaraki-taichou!

"Stop!" – Yamamoto stomped his cane on the ground, causing everyone to silence

"All of our Lieutenants have been kidnapped, and here you are arguing about nonsense things. Our enemies have kidnapped all Lieutenants in only one week, which means they are very strong. Up to now, we know their group has two members, both are girls. One is with black short hair and one with long bright pink hair, according to the descriptions from Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou-" – Yamamoto was talking until Rukia burst in

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, I'm really sorry but-" – Rukia panted while all captains' attention turning to her, including Byakuya

"Kuchiki Rukia, I believe we are having a meeting" – Yamamoto cut her.

"I have to bive you this!" – Rukia held up a piece of paper.

Rukia starts to walk toward Yamamoto and gives him paper. It's a letter, with three words outside.

_From Mystery Girls_

* * *

There you go chapter 6! Yeah, I know it sucks when it stops right there.

Do you realize that I never mention the long pink hair girl's name? *hint* She does have connection with Yachiru Kusajishi. Continue to read to know what is that connection.

Review please!


End file.
